ABARANGER NO BASKET
by kamen rider D-cide
Summary: What if instead of all the super sentai losing their power someone uses a risky move to save them all what if it was abarekiller and kuroko was abarekiller . ooc kuroko x fem kagami x fem gom


ABARANGER NO BASKET

_hey this is d-cide with another new story this story is ask by my friend to make so i hope you like it , this story is basicly after the legend war with the zangyack only that instead of all the super sentai losing there power instead the one who defeat the zangyack was ABAREKILLER with a special power that was given to him by TopGaler and if you dont already know in this fic ABAREKILLER isnt nakadai mikoto but kuroko tetsuya he didnt go to teiko so he isnt a part of the generation of miracles and he became ABAREKILLER when he was in middle school while the other like ABARE-RED , ABARE-BLUE , ABARE-YELOW , ABARE-BLACK , and all the other super sentai were older and still the same characters in the series and kuroko is the only one who change and his personality is the same as nakadai mikoto only a little ooc so i hope you enjoy this fic_ .

* * *

><p>( <em>flashback<em>... )

_" everyone gather your power together to defeat them " akaranger said to all the 34 super sentai as everyone got ready before they all hear a screeching from the sky and they all look to the sky to see TopGaler_

_" TopGaler what is it doing here " abare-red or hakua ryouga said_

_" i call it hakua-san " abarekiller or kuroko said_

_" why did you call it kuroko " abare-blue or sanzyou yukito ask the white abaranger_

_" because im going to combine mine and TopGaler power to destroy the whole fleet " kuroko said_

_" combining your power .. dont do it kuroko! " abare-black asuka said_

_" ehh .. why " abare-yellow itsuki ranru ask asuka_

_" of course combining the two power will lead to a power to destroy the entire fleet " asuka said_

_" so whats the problem " gosei-red alata ask_

_" but the risk of using such a power is drastic .. you could die kuroko " asuka said shocking everyone_

_" then ill die protecting this world " kuroko said with conviction_

_" but.. " ryouga began and then he feel someone placing a hand on his shoulder and when he turn to see who it was he saw yukito shaking his head so ryouga lower his head and clench his hand in frustation not wanting one of his friends dying_

_" are you sure about this kuroko-san " akaranger ask he aswell did not like this idea_

_" im sure akaranger-san ...minna thank you for everything if this battlefield will be my grave than it was an honor to fight with all of you " kuroko said to the 34 super sentai_

_" now .. lets go TopGaler " kuroko said as he activate full dino mode as his black spikes grow longer and his helmet roar and jump into TopGaler and flew to the emperor ship_

_" is this for the best akaranger " big one said to his long time friend " i hope old friend..i hope .. " akaranger reply as all the 34 super sentai look at TopGaler flying to the emperor ship_

_( with kuroko and TopGaler )_

_" i guess this is the end huh ..TopGaler " kuroko ask his longtime partner since he become abarekiller_

_" maybe " the ptera morpher on his wrist mouth said_

_" it was nice nowing you TopGaler " kuroko said as a tear stream down his cheek behind his helmet_

_" ..you too...tetsuya ..you were the best partner i ever had " TopGaler said if anyone would look closely they could also see TopGaler crying even kuroko who was inside TopGaler even if he couldnt see he could know his partner was crying_

_" i hope we meet each other in the next world TopGaler...lets go for everyone on earth " kuroko said_

_" hai! " TopGaler said as he and kuroko envelop in a orange light _

_" IKOUZE ! TopGaler ! " kuroko said as they both shot straight to the emperor ship _

_" youll never defeat me you scum ! " the zangyack emperor said to kuroko _

_" i will ! defeat you even if i have to take you with ME ! " kuroko shouted as he crash into the ship and a blinding light appear and spread through the sky making the all super sentai cover their eyes _

_" NOOOO! " the emperor shouted _

_when all of the super sentai uncover there eyes the zangyack had dissapear but that wasnt the only thing that dissapear TopGaler and kuroko had dissapear aswell _

_" kuroko .. why " ryouga said as everyone power down and lower their heads at the lost of their comrades till they heard screeching and they all look to the sky as a portal appear in the sky and a shadow was seen in the portal be fore TopGaler appear " TopGaler ! " yukito said before TopGaler land before them and a figure jump and land before them when the dust that was kick up when TopGaler finally clear " KUROKO ! " everyone said since the comrade they thought was dead was still alive _

_" im sorry for worrying you all " kuroko said before he was hug by everyone _

_" dont ever do something that stupid again BAKA ! " ranru said as she and everyone else was crying _

_" thank you everyone " kuroko said _

_" enough crying let throw kuroko in the air " ryouga said_

_" ehh ! " kuroko said before he was thrown in the air with everyone cheering ' this is really the best ' kuroko thought while smiling _

* present...*

kuroko P.O.V

' i cant believe it was only 3 months ago the world was in chaos because of the zangyack ' i thought as i look at the sakura flowers flying around the road i was walking on ' but now im in high school but the president wouldnt stop thanking me and the other sentai for saving the world but the most person he and the media keep bothering was me since i was the one who destroy the zangyack i swear and now i had so many fans i cant even leave my house with out someone asking for my autograph ' i hope i dont have to deal with deal with that in school ' i thought as i enter the school grounds

* seirin school grounds *

as i enter the school grounds i saw many students asking the freshman to join their clubs

" JOIN THE BASEBALL CLUB "

" JOIN THE TRACK TEAM "

" JOIN THE SWIMMING CLUB "

' hmm.. i wonder if there is a basketball team ' i thought as i look at a map of the school ' hmm..ahh there both no. 32 ' as i head to the both and then when i finally found it i saw a red headed girl she was carrying a guy who look like a cat ' hmm..impressive ' I thought seeing that girl effortlessly carry that guy ' so you need to fill this form huh ' I thought as I fill in the form I got from a silent type of guy and put it on the table

'Later at the gym..

After everyone was done getting evaluated by the coach Aida riko all but one thought " kuroko tetsuya is he here " coach said as she look around

" maybe he didn't make it " hyuga the captain of seirin said

" hmm " coach said till

" sorry I'm kuroko tetsuya couldnt find the gym " a voice said , as everyone turn to the door of the gym they saw a guy who was 6,1 in height wearing a white shirt and a black track pants he had teal hair and eyes as we all watch he came and stand in front of the coach who looks frozen

" hello I'm kuroko tetsuya " kuroko said to coach who was still frozen

" sorry for this kuroko ...oii riko what's wrong with you " hyuga said shaking riko " a.b " everyone was confuse on what the coach was trying to say " oii riko speak up we cant hear you " hyuga said and then coach took a deep breath " ABARANGER NO ABAREKILLER KUROKO TETSUYA ! " riko shouted as she pointed at kuroko when everyone finally registered what the coach said they all look at kuroko in shock " yea I'm abarekiller " kuroko said as he show them his morpher that could turn into a white gem and bracelet

' what the heck first a girl who train in america the second a guy who is known as the strongest in the universe ...just what is this year freshman ' coach thought before she finally register hyuga calling her " y-yes " coach respond " aren't you going to measure him " hyuga said " oh right ..kuroko-kun please take your shirt off " coach said to kuroko who shrug and do as he was told and coach was gaping when he did ' amazing his stats are off the chart it even beats kagari-chan( fem kagami ) stats I guess you don't get the title of strongest in the universe if your normal ' she thought " ahh you can put your shirt back on " as kuroko did just that " now all of you will have a game versus your senpai so get ready " coach said

_To be continue ..._

* * *

><p><em>Soo how you like it and Eric I hope your happy that I created this fic that you wanted and good luck in the entrance exam for college keep it up . well this is D-cide peace<em>


End file.
